Beloved Maid
by Utsukushi Hana
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura tak pernah akrab dan sering bertengkar. Dan karena kejadian yang diperbuat Sasuke, Sakura terpaksa menjadi pembantu Sasuke dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan Bokong Ayam. (maaf saya tidak pandai membuat Summary TT TT)


Beloved Maid

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pelit, gak mau ngasih Naruto ke aku*di gebukin*

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura tak pernah akrab dan sering bertengkar. Dan karena kejadian yang diperbuat Sasuke, Sakura terpaksa menjadi pembantu Sasuke dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan Bokong Ayam. (maaf saya tidak pandai membuat Summary TT^TT)

**WARNING: GJ, OOC, AU, alur yang tidak jelas, membuat mata berkunang-kunang, fict yang abal, jelek, dan author yang masih amatiran.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

**Pukul 05.00**

Sosok pemuda yang sedang menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, terduduk sebentar dan mengacak rambutnya. Rambutnya yang sangat familiar di Konoha, 'Sang Pantat Ayam'. Pemuda itu mendengar pintu kamar yang berdecit. Matanya yang menyipit itu menangkap sosok perempuan tak lain tak bukan adalah ibunya, Mikoto.

"Sasuke, bangun! Kau tak mau terlambat kan?" ujar Mikoto yang sedang memberesi buku Sasuke. Kamar Sasuke yang besar itu sangat berantakan, bisa dibilang seperti kapal pecah. Bagaimana tidak? Di setiap sudut kamarnya terdapat banyak sampah makanan ringan, kaleng soda, buku-buku yang berserakan di mana-mana. Jika kalian bilang Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tidak suka kebersihan, maka kalian salah! Kamarnya menjadi berantakan karena tadi malam teman-temannya sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Apalagi ada Chouji dan Naruto. Beuh….kamar rapi seperti ini bisa di sulap menjadi kapal pecah. Makanan ringan yang menjadi camilan Sasuke setiap bulannya habis karena ulah Chouji. Buku-buku ensiklopedia kesukaan Sasuke tergeletak di mana-mana berkat Naruto.

Lain halnya dengan kediaman Haruno.

Seperti yang kita lihat, kamar yang berbau Jasmine ini berbeda dengan kamar sang Sasuke. Kamar yang rapi, cat dinding yang didominasi warna pink dengan putih. Lengkap dengan kasur ukuran Queen Size, yang juga bewarna pink. Meja belajar yang tertata rapi, foto-foto dan buku-buku yang juga berjejer rapi. Ah…di manakah sang pemilik kamar? Mari kita lihat di kamar mandi, tidak! Kita turun tangga menelusuri setiap ruangan di kediaman Haruno, juga tak ketemu! Tunggu, siapakah yang ada di dapur? Bingo! Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu sedang menyiapkan bekalnya sambil bersenandung. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, gadis itu sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap ala Konoha High School. Mungkin menjadi kebiasaan sang gadis, bangun pagi, menyiapkan bekal, sarapan dan berangkat!

Oke, kita berganti ke kediaman Uchiha. Rupanya, Sasuke sedang menyisir rambut Pantat Ayamnya. Menata buku, menuruni tangga dan duduk santai di meja makan. Bersama ibu, ayah dan kakaknya.

"Sasuke, lain kali bangunlah lebih pagi! Aku bisa terlambat nantinya!" omel sang kakak, Itachi. Sasuke mendengus kesal, menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Tch, diamlah Itachi!" Sasuke berdecih ke arah kakaknya, kakaknya hanya menggeleng. Kalian tahu kan? Sasuke tak pernah akrab dengan sang kakak, setiap pagi, selalu saja ada omelan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Hm…Sasuke, cobalah memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan Nii-san!" kata Mikoto, rupanya Mikoto tak capek-capek menasehati Sasuke tentang panggilan ke kakaknya. Dari dulu, Sasuke memang dingin, selalu menjaga aura coolnya.

"Itachi memang aneh! Selalu saja aku mendengar nyanyian nggak jelas dari arah kamar mandinya! Walaupun dia memimpin perusahaan Uchiha Corp, dia itu seperti anak-anak!" Sasuke beranjak mengambil rotinya dan berlalu. Itachi hanya menunduk, bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku sering menyanyi di kamar mandi? Pikir Itachi. (saya sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Itachi suka menyanyi*plaakk*)

"Ittekimasu!" teriak Sasuke dan Itachi bebarengan. Mikoto mengangguk. Dan berkata,

"Itterashai" Mikoto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi memasuki mobilnya dan diikuti Sasuke. Itachi yang mengemudikan mobil, sementara Sasuke duduk di kursi paling belakang. Biasalah, Sasuke itu gengsi.

"Belum dapat pacar?" kata Itachi, berusaha mencairkan suasana, dan mencoba akrab dengan adiknya itu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Diam!" Sasuke melipat tangannya di atas dadanya. Itachi hanya mengheka nafas, berbicara dengan Sasuke itu sama dengan mengangkat batu berbobot 15 ton! Sabar Itachi, tuhan pasti membalasmu. 10 menit perjalanan sudah cukup melelahkan bagi Sasuke, apalagi naik kendaraan kakaknya. Sasuke menuruni mobil Itachi dan menuju gedung sekolahnya. Tanpa di beri aba-aba, tiba-tiba di seberang jalan menuju koridor sekolah, para gadis fans Sasuke itu pun langsung menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Ah…enaknya menjadi murid paling tampan di sekolah ini. Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan Uwabaki. Sasuke terdiam sejenak setelah bertatap mata dengan gadis yang sangat familiar di sekolah ini.

"Minggir Uchiha! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" teriak sang gadis. Wow…wow…wow…mulai sudah ritual pagi yang tak menyenangkan ini. Haruno Sakura, adalah gadis satu-satunya yang berani membentak Sasuke, sang Pangeran Pantat Ayam. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Haruno baka, memangnya ini sekolahanmu apa?" Sasuke tetap stay cool menghadapi Sakura. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras.

"TAPI KAU MENGHALANGI JALANKU UCHIHA!" Sakura menyerempet Sasuke, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, Sasuke pun juga begitu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berhadapan dengan Sakura Haruno itu, bahkan setiap pagi Sasuke dan Sakura terus bertengkar.

Asal tahu saja, mereka itu sama-sama terkenal dan nomor satu di sekolah ini. Seperti halnya Sasuke dijuluki the Prince. Sementara Sakura dijuluki the Princess. Bukan hanya nomor satu dalam ketampanan dan kecantikan saja, mereka juga nomor 1 dalam pelajaran apapun. Mereka adalah murid kesayangan para guru-guru di sini, bahkan guru galak pun menjadi ramah di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dengan sikap coolnya dan Sakura dengan kemanisannya. Kalau Sakura sih…dia tidak sombong, sederhana dan juga baik. Pantas saja dia mempunyai banyak fans dan teman, tapi…jangan salah, kalau terlanjur emosi kalian tahu sendiri kan? Dia bisa menonjok dinding sampai retak! Bahkan rusak. Kalau Sasuke itu orangnya pendiam, dingin, suka membentak perempuan, lumayan sederhana, lumayan sombong, pastinya juga mempunyai fans yang tak kalah banyak dengan Sakura.

Selama pelajaran, Sasuke dan Sakura tak banyak bicara. Ya, mereka sekelas tapi beda tempat duduk. Lihat saja buku Sasuke dan Sakura, banyak mendapat nilai 100, katanya sih…nilai yang paling jelek itu 90-an. Hah…dasar orang elit! Begitulah pikir teman-temannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Saat istirahat, tak sengaja Sasuke dan Sakura berpapasan,

"Haahh….kau tahu Naruto, orang yang membawa bekal itu adalah orang yang manja" ujar Sasuke yang sengaja untuk mengejek Sakura yang sedang membawa bekalnya bersama Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri dan Temari.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha!" Sakura memicingkan lengan bajunya ke atas. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, menatap Naruto dengan seringai mengejek.

"Apanya?!" balas Sasuke, di jidat Sakura sudah tampak otot yang melengkung, mata emerald Sakura terus menatap Sasuke dengan death glare khasnya.

"Kau mau berantem?!" Sakura langsung menonjok pipi Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sudah mencubit pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke demi melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Sakura. Harapan Sakura tak berhasil atau tepatnya meleset, Sasuke tak melepas cubitannya di pipi Sakura, tangan Sakura yang nganggur juga mencubit pipi Sasuke. Jadi, mereka kini saling mencubit. Tak lama Sakura melepaskan tangan kirinya dan menonjok perut Sasuke, Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya dan merintih kesakitan. Sakura berteriak penuh kemenangan, Sasuke bangkit dan menjewer telinga Sakura,

"Sekarang, aku yang menang Haruno!" ujar Sasuke yang masih menjewer telinga Sakura, Sakura tak mau kalah, ia sekarang juga menjewer telinga Sasuke. Jadi sekarang acara jewer-jeweran gitu?

Yang lainnya gimana? Gak teriak histeris? Nggak, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Bahkan ada yang tak peduli.

"Bokong ayam!" teriak Sakura menjewer telinga Sasuke semakin keras.

"Baka jidat!" Sasuke tak mau kalah, saling mencubit, menjewer, berteriak dan itulah yang mereka lakukan.

"Eh?"

"Loh?" dalam sekejap, mereka berhenti melakukan jewer-keweran, rupanya Shikamaru sedang menggunakan jurus bayangannya itu. Mereka saling melepaskan jewerannya dan menjauh.

"Kagemane no jutsu sukses!" Shikamaru melepaskan jurusnya itu. Teman-temannya menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan besok!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan, Sasuke mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura duduk di sekitar halaman yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Sakura membuka bekalnya yang mulai dingin gara-gara tadi.

"Mengesankan Sakura, kau bertengkar dengannya lagi" Temari membuka pembicaraan, Sakura hanya menggeleng dan memakan bekalnya. Yah…teman-temannya kini hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah! Yang penting sekarang kita makan!" teriak Ino bersemangat, teman-temannya tersenyum mendengar Ino berkata seperti itu. Begitu juga Sakura, di bibirnya terulas senyum tipis yang penuh arti.

"Aku akan mengucapkannya dua kali…" Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu. Semua mengangguk dan…

"Itadakimasu!" ucapnya dilanjutkan teman-temannya. Mereka pun makan dengan nikmat dan bahagia.

**Di lain pihak….**

"Wah Teme Bokong Ayam bertengkar lagi dengan Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto melirik Sasuke. Sasuke berdehem sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau berkelahi, Dobe?" Naruto mendengus, Sasuke menyeringai. Lalu Sasuke menatap lurus ke seberang, di sana ada Sakura dan gengnya sedang makan. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya tepat ke arah Sakura, ya tangan Sasuke membidik Sakura bak pistol yang siap meluncurkan pelurunya.

"Lihat saja nanti Haruno" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

-(00000)-

Sakura sedang memberesi bukunya yang berantakan, dan nyelonor pergi. Sementara Sasuke siap siaga untuk meluncurkan strateginya.

"Eh! Bo-bokong ayam!?" teriak Sakura kaget. Sasuke menunduk, sepertinya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangaaaaaat besar atau apa? (bahkan author pun tak tahu T_T)

"Ini untukmu" Sasuke menyerahkan kotak yang lumayan besar itu. Sakura dengan ragu menerimanya, Sakura terkejut, kotak itu bewarna pink, dengan hiasan pita pink dan juga surat yang nampak cantik. Kok dia dengan mudahnya memberi kado kepada Sakura? tapi Sakura dengan malu menatap Sasuke.

"A-aku buka ya?" kata Sakura malu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Sakura membuka pitanya terlebih dahulu, lalu kadonya. Perlahan, Sakura membuka kado itu dan…

Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa begini? Sakura yang sudah melotot itu-pun menatap Sasuke tajam,

"BAKAYARO!"

**DUAAKKK….BRRRRRAAAAKKKKK…..**

"Ughh…"

**Episode 1 selesai**

Hola Minna! Wkwkwkwkw saya kembali lagi *nebar bunga* gimana? Aneh kan? iya memang sangaaaattt aneh! Tapi-tapi-tapi Utsu anak baik *Senpai, itu kata-kata Tobi* akan berusaha untuk membuat Fanfict yang cocok untuk senpai-senpai semua, jadi Utsu harap, semoga Fict ini pas di hati Senpai T_T

Nah, untuk Fict yang lama? Jangan tanya, saya masih belum dapat ide *di rasengan* tapi Utsu akan nyelesainnya kok! Hwehwehwe

Dan satu lagi, saya tak pandai buat summary TT^TT

Huwaaaa! Kalo begitu tunggu chap selanjutnya ya *nangis di pojokan* untuk review nggak wajib, oke?

Dan satu lagi, saya mau hiatus di dan ini (mungkin) postingan terakhir saya.

Sampai nanti ^_^

.

.

.

~^0^~


End file.
